


Hux the Avox

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random what if really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hux the Avox

He hated the way the Avox President Snoke had gifted to him reacted to his orders. The redhead was always snorting at something, curling his upper lip in disdain. Kylo could just hear the insults coming from the other's mouth and it made him furious.

Things finally came to a head when the Avox sneered at his grandfather's old uniform that hung on the wall of his bedroom. Kylo had been furious at the insult, storming towards the other. He slammed him against the wall, locking eyes with him as he bared his teeth. "You dare show disrespect to my grandfather, Avox?!"

The redhead glared back at Kylo, refusing to show fear. He raised his head up just so, narrowing his eyes at him. He was daring the other to punish him.

"Why are you like this?" Kylo demanded. "Why are you not like any of the others? Who were you?" He watched as the Avox raised his hands and he stepped back a little, giving him room to sign.

"Hux?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow as the Avox nodded, huffing a little. "Hux...I could kill you if I wanted to. You're pushing me dangerously close to it. Why?"

*I will not be owned by anyone,* Hux signed.

He laughed at that, starting to find the other's defiance amusing in a way. "You're not like the other Avox. They just whimper or stay silent all the time. Like dumb dolls."

*I'm not a thing.*

"No, I suppose you're not," he agreed. "Perhaps a truce then?" He watched as Hux tilted his head, looking him over briefly before nodding, gesturing for him to continue. "If you act properly in public, I'll give you your freedom in private. No orders. No commands. You are free to act as you wish. But when others are around you must obey me and show me respect."

The redhead considered the deal, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked up at Kylo and slowly nodded, raising up his hands. *I will not be demeaned in public,* he warned.

"And I will not be disrespected. Deal?"

*Deal.*


End file.
